Talk:BrackenClan. Part 20 ~ Nine Lives and A New Era./@comment-99.248.102.185-20120408033823/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120408183746
The rusty old cat purrs. "Okay, okay, keep your fur on. Now, where shall we start?" She looks to Pigeonfur as if in question. "Okay, how about... FadingClan? The birth of BrackenClan?" The cat's eyes darken as she retells the tale... "Now, I was not alive for such events. But I have heard the stories..." "You know that we once lived in a different territory, don't you?" Lotuskit nods. "Back in that old territory, there were once no cats. No Clans living there, nothing." "Four cats recieved a message one day. The message, which told them to meet at a stream bathed in mist, was from echoes and echoes of olden day StarClan ancestors. From there, a beautiful cat rose from the mist and told them of their mission: To create what was called a 'Clan.' And so they did. It took a long time and hard, hard work, but they managed to scrape together a few cats, and a Clan was born anew. It was called 'ShiningClan, for the sparkle in their hearts would never fade or grow dull.'" She clears her throat and continues. "ShiningClan lived peacefully for many moons. Until, one winter, a terrible storm ravaged without cease. It was so terribly cold that nearly all of the kits and elders fell, even some of the warriors and the Clan's own medicine cat. Still they held their ground, but when the Clan leader's mate and kit died, they finally had to give in to sense and leave. They sought out the streets of Twolegplace, and finally, safety in the alleyways. Living off scrap for moons, until the storm had blown itself out." "But the Clan was still too weak to travel. And impatiently, they waited many more moons until they had grown stronger again. But meanwhile... "A new era of Clan had begun, literally sprung up overnight. Cats from all around had come to the territory to start a new life in this so called 'Clan.' But alas! The Clan was gone! The cats, not knowing what to do, formed their own Clan. A nameless Clan that had yet to prosper! Yet their views were divided so, and they split off into four, each living in the lifestyle and terrain that suited them best. HeatherClan, ReedClan, PineClan, and BrackenClan each went their seperate ways to the moors, the river, the shadows, and the woods, respectively. And so began the days of the four Clans, living in peace. But it was not to last." She coughs. "ShiningClan arrived, every fibre of their beings aching for the green trees, the wind, the smell of flowers on the breeze, and the birdsong in their ears. But what did they find? A troupe of cats, living on their land. They were angry. So very angry. But what angered them more was that the Clan's great numbers were too strong for them. And ever since then, they have waited, waited, gathering more and more in numbers, waiting to destroy those Clans with their very own hands. And who better to start with, than the Clan that made nests in their old camp! The ones that bore kittens in their old nursery! The one that shared food and tales where their fresh-kill pile once stood! The ones that held Clan meetings on Their ShiningRock! BrackenClan! Out of all three Clans, they hated -- they detested BrackenClan." "And so, they slunk back into the shadows, renaming themselves as FadingClan, so that when the day came that the four Clan's downfall arrived, the renaming themselves as ShiningClan once more would be more glorious and the victory more victorious." She pants, the effort of telling such an intense story was obviously hard on her. "I can take over," Pigeonfur mews. Autumnspice nods, slinking back into her nest, and beginning to wash her paws. "It was all peaceful, one day, until the FadingClan cats returned. There were great battles then -- much too great for me to recount. But many cats lost their lives then." "And so there was an era of peace, but it was not to last. Twolegs were building a dam in the mountains, cutting of the Clan's supply of water. We had to leave or die. And so we followed the receding streams through the mountains, meeting the tribe (OOC: Yeah, never heard this story before), and just narrowly escaping as the Twolegs let all of the water go. Apparently, they'd broken the dam themselves. Who knows why they do such mousebrained things?" "Anyways, BrackenClan settled here, in their new home. But evil spirits that clung to this land would not accept them. It took a long while before they were sent away." "FadingClan would return from time to time, be defeated, and slink back to the shadows... And in one final battle, the great leader Burningstar was killed. It was a serious blow to the Clan." "After that, FadingClan knew they'd found the weak spot of BrackenClan, and returned to their camp far up the mountain, plotting once again." "But more serious issues arose. A cat appeared, his name was Jaguar..." She is interrupted. "I can tell this part of the tale, Pigeonfur," Blisswing says calmly to her brother. "I was affected greatly by it." Pigeonfur's eyes flicker down to the numerous scars on his sister's pelt. He swallows and nods, crawling back to his nest. Quietly he listens. "A cat name Jaguar. His pelt as black as night. His voice like the river over rocks. His eyes like the glowing moon. He was beautiful. And dangerously hypnotic." "Another cat appeared. Her name was Whisper. She was, like Jaguar, entrancing, but in a different way. A calmer, kinder way. She was a gentle cat." "Whisper and Jaguar had been kittypets together, eventually leaving for the forest when their twolegs moved. They separated, but saw each other often still.." "They did not know the powers they posessed, and that soon they each would awaken as the reprasentatives of the world's two greatest forces." "Wait," Lotuskit breaks in. "I thought the world's greatest force was gravity?" "Quiet. Anyways, it was unknown which one would be which. Jaguar was almost certain he'd be darkness; and so he joined The Forest of No Light. It's like a StarClan for bad cats. Jaguar banded with FadingClan to attempt to destroy BrackenClan once and for all. FadingClan's blood runs deep through BrackenClan, and FadingClan needed as many warriors as it could get. They attempted to recruit from BrackenClan. They were successful with some. And an army was spawned. But then Whisper awoke as Darkness, and Jaguar as Light. Jaguar was faced with a painful choice: Save the Clan he despises, and kill Whisper, or live forever in a dark and dreary world with Whisper by his side?" Lotuspaw's eyes were wide. "There was a great battle then. By the darkest place in the forest. The Twisted Old Oak. Jaguar killed Whisper. And peace was restored to all the lands..." "And what about Jaguar?" asks Lotuskit. "It is said that he ran to the depths of the forest, where he sleeps forever to ward off his eternal pain and nightmares. He was in love with Whisper. And he had to kill her to save the Clans that he hates. That was probably the most painful thing he'd ever done. Thousands had died at his claws, but only one made an impression. You get what you give, I suppose... But no cat should ever have to suffer like that." Lotuskit didn't quite get it, but nodded. She supposed she'd understand when she was older. "And FadingClan?" she asks. "They're still out there, somewhere... Tired, too tired to carry on... But still surviving." As she said that, the sky seemed to grow a little darker; the wind picking up...